eqgroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Introduction Rainbow Dash (@eqg_dash) is often called the best athlete, male or female, to currently compete at Canterlot High School, aspiring to achieve her lifelong goal of one day joining the Equestrian national women's soccer team. In her own mind, she's truly the best athlete to ever put on a uniform for the Wondercolts, and she still has another year left in her high school career. Off of the field, she tries to stay as loyal as she can to her friends, even if she doesn't always see eye to eye with them. The Athlete For as long as Dash can remember, she's wanted to play soccer for the Equestrian national team. Her first solid memories of the beautiful game began when she was 2, seeing the iconic Global Cup match between Equestria and Heigna (China) on TV. Soon after that game, she wanted to emulate exactly what she saw from her favorite stars. Her jersey number of #15 comes from being a number between her two biggest athletic influences; Mia Hamm (#9) and Abby Wambach (#20). Aside from working to live her dreams on the pitch, Dash is also a star player on the Lady Wondercolt basketball team, as well as being a leading part of the school's softball team. Though she doesn't always get along with the coaches (@eqg_fleetfoot, for soccer), or her teammates, her abilites have led her to be the captain of all three of those teams. Her flashy style of play has led to quite a few careless mistakes, but has also gained the attention of the local media, illiciting quite a bit of a buzz among college scouts. This local fanfare has even started a personal fan club for her, led by a freshman teammate by the name of Scootaloo . Knowing how her biggest fan looks up to her, Dash has taken to mentoring Scootaloo both as a person, and as an athlete, at times to the chagrin of Scootaloo's biological sister; Miss Cheerilee . Off of The Field Though her main group of friends consists of Sunset Shimmer , Fluttershy , Applejack , Pinkie Pie , and Rarity (@eqg_Rares), there are cases where Dash hangs out with others. Of those other friends, Double Time and Rimshot are the most notable, despite her rough patches with the latter. She's also tried to do what she can to hangout with some of her teammates, namely Scootaloo, Cloudchaser and Spitfire, along with some of other athletes at CHS, such as; Aqua Glide , Chronic Pony, Louie Hooferson, Stride, and Brad. Speaking of Brad, Rainbow will continute to deny any rumors about the two possibly dating, especially with her dedication to her on-field dreams and her personality not being one to show any affection. With becoming a regular at Sugar Cube Corner, she's definately seen her fair share of free concerts from a local band by the name of "The Space Monkeys", whose mix of genres in their shows definately makes them worth seeing in Rainbow's eyes. Though she doesn't have a job due to always being involved with a sport, Dash has quite a bit of money saved up that she uses for herself, but her spending has dug into her personal college funds that have built up recently, which her parents aren't too keen about. The Student Rainbow Dash in class is... an adventure in it's own right. Her attitude towards school education is that it's too slow, and not very exciting for the most part. If she isn't sleeping in class, she's not likely to be paying much attention. Her academic potential is much higher than her performance, which when last checked, her GPA was hovering somewhere around a 2.75. The few classes that she actually pays attention fairly well in are Shining Armor 's Team Sports class, and surprisingly, Ceramics, taught by Elegant Strokes. Any class that's hands-on learning, Dash tends to do well in seeing that it's learning through experience, rather than a lecture. She's also gained a friend in Canterlot's female history teacher; Miss Daring Do through the two being strong fans of each other's work. Category:Mane Six Category:Canon Characters